Gohan's anger
by gohan
Summary: This is my first fanfic, hope you like it, please r
1. Gohans walk

Goku watched Gohan and Videl outside playing with Pan

Goku watched Gohan and Videl outside playing with Pan. It was a bright sunny day with a slight cool breeze. He remembered when he used to take Gohan in stroller rides and Chi-Chi around the park. Goku had been watching them for a while, and saw how happy they were. He was happy for them. They started walking toward the small, concrete cottage. "Hey dad, could you watch Pan for a while, I want Videlto meet Ickurus." said Gohan. "Sure, I would like to spend some time quality time with my granddaughter." Said Goku. He was sitting at the old, wooden dining room table by the window. The sun shined across the young face of Goku. The three year old Pan looked at Goku and smiled and laughed and said, "Grandpa!" She ran up and jumped up on his lap, gave him a hug, and kissed his on the cheek. "We'll be back in an hour or so, k dad?" "Ok". As Gohan and Videl left, he heard his father say, " Chi-Chi, I'm hungry! When's lunch?" ************************************************

*************************************************************************************

"Gohan, how much longer? My feet are getting tired." "Not far, why don't you fly beside me, or I can fly with you." "Can you fly with me?" "Sure honey." So Gohan and Videl flew to where Goku and himself used to take care of him. It was a small cave with lots of straw and leaves it. He was gone and there was a fresh trail of blood all over the leaves. Gohan and Videl exchanged glances. "You stay right here, ok? I am going to find him." *************************** *************************************************************************************

Back at the cottage , Chi-Chi had finished making lunch and Goku ate his bowl in a matter of seconds. After Pan finished, she said "Park! Park!" "ok" said Goku. So the when to park by the lake. It was deserted. There was a swing set, slides, and other stuff too. As she played.... 


	2. Gohans Maddness

Gohan was flying over the blood trail

Gohan was flying over the blood trail. He had been doing so for about 5 minutes and the blood trail had been steadily lessening. Then, abruptly it stopped. He was worried, so he flew back to Videl at full speed. When he got there she was gone. "Videl! Videl! Where are you? Stop playing games!" He looked over and saw a note. It read:

Gohan, 

I have been following you, watching you, seeing you train. I am impressed. I have seen you grow up, fight the androids, cell, freeza, and many other opponents. You have grown in strength. You have not yet surpassed you father Goku, nor have you surpassed Vegeta, but you are cunning, and coordinated, and above all, strong. I have been waiting for someone like you to emerge. I saw you telling Videl that you would take her to see Ickurus. So then I made my move. I lured you the opposite direction with chicken blood so I could take Videl. Don't worry, don't worry, no one is or will be hurt. That is unless you don't follow my clues. I will give you between 10 and 15 clues to find us. And to make this easy for you, I will give you between 10 and 15 hours, you never know. Here is your first clue:

Down by the river where the fish go,

Will be the place for you to go,

Take the third rapid, walk back six rapids,

And find the biggest fish there, and cut it open and there will be you next clue.

Come and get me!

Gohan felt a great surge of anger. He went super. Then, he went as far as he had ever gone, second stage. Miraculously, he went 3rd stage! His hair lengthened about 3 feet, and he had a power level of 1,000,000,000. He had to find Videl and Ickurus. And he had to do it fast. He didn't know who this mysterious fighter was, but he had to find out. Meanwhile at the park….. 

Goku was pushing Pan the swing and he sensed an enormous power. He didn't dare believe it. There couldn't be a power level that existed of a billion. But then, he felt a much larger power level. It was of 1,063,504,672. (Amazing how exact his senses are) He stopped pushing Pan and put her on his back and flew her away at super speed. Meanwhile.. 

To be continued….


	3. The human Scrolls

Gohan was flying over the blood trail

Gohan flew to the right rapid, made a ki blast at a tree and made a dam in front and behind the rapid, shot a big fire ball between the dams and dried up all the water, took the biggest fish, got rid of the dams and got the clue in about ten minutes. The clue read:

Of course you know of the kame house,

With Master Roshi, the turtle, and the fat mouse,

Ask Master Roshi of a man named Shin-young,

And the next clue will roll off his tongue.

"Damn!" he thought. It took him about an hour to fly to the Kame house. He saw Master Roshi sitting outside. It was sunny and the waves bushed gently against he ground. "Why hello there Goha-ha-han!!!! Wha-wha- your hair! And I sense a power lever of at least a billion!" "Oh, I just reached beyond that of a second stage super saiyan." Said Gohan sarcastically. "Oh, what brings you here?" "Oh nothin' Master Roshi. "Oh good! I have, err, misplaced some of my magazines. You could help me find them! Do you think you might have, err, x-ray vision or something?" "Possibly, let me see." Gohan went inside and took a look a Master Roshi's bed. He looked at it and mistakenly caught his bed on fire. Master Roshi called up, "Is every thing all right up there Gohan? I smell some thing burning!" "Oh it's nothing Master Roshi!" He ran out the back door to the other side of the island and using super speed, he flew in and out of Master Roshi's bedroom window with bucket's full of water to put out the fire. After he did so, he ran down stairs and told Master Roshi, "Nope, I guess I don't have x-ray vision. Um, I'm kinda in a rush, so if…" "Shut up and help me find my magazines! And I lost my sunglasses too!" "Ok" So in about a hour they found the magazines and Master Roshi's sun glasses. 'Umm, Master Roshi, do you by and chance know of a guy named Shin-Young?" Immediately Master Roshi went into some sort of weird trance. He Said these next words slowly:

At Capsule Corps. Is the next clue you seek,

Go over and in the oven take a peek,

Inthere will be the clue,

And I hope it does help you

Gohan sighed. He was going to destroy this fighter, who ever he is. Meanwhile back with Goku…….. 

To be continued…..


	4. The old man

Goku sensed the powerlevel coming ever so close

Goku sensed the powerlevel coming ever so close. In the next five minutes, the powerlevel came closer and closer to the cottage. He knew something was going to happen, so he got ready for action. He got his fighting suit on and went super saiyan level 2. If he needed to power up, it would be like going from saiyan to super saiyan.

He said to Chi-Chi, "Look, dear, I want you to take Pan and get as far away from this place as possible. Do you understand me?" "For what reason, Goku?" "Just go! Now!" "Why!" "No time to explain.! Just go!" so Chi-Chi reluctantly took Pan and went out the back door in to the sunny forest. About five minutes later, he felt the power right on top of him. Then the power moved steadily in the direction of the woods. It took Goku a few minutes to realize what was happening. He got scared. He immediately went stage three and chased after the power. Goku went into the forest. It was densely covered in dead leaves and brush. He sensed the power closer. He found it. It was a small old man. The man turned around and said, "Fancy meeting you around here, Goku. I suppose you thought I was going to take your granddaughter and wife. Well guess what. Your right! And now I'm going to take you too." "No! You can't take them. You won't!" So they fought. They fought so long that Goku was really tired out. He stopped to take a breath. "Giving up already Goku! Ha! This should finish you off! I think you might know what this is! Kameahameaha!" And in a matter of seconds, Goku was unconscious.

The old man picked up the normal saiyan and flew forward. He took a look around. He heard crying. He dropped the lifeless body of Goku and flew to the crying. He saw Chi-Chi sitting in a ditch behind some brush. He only saw the shadowy outline of her, but he knew it was her. He felt a strange feeling. It was a feeling he thought he had never felt. It was sorrow. He went over to Ch-Chi. "May I ask, what is wrong, dear?" "Go away you mean old madman! I saw what you did to my Goku! Go away! You mean old man." The old man lost his sorrow for her. He picked her up by the scruff of the neck and threw her at a tree, and she was knock unconscious, with a small dribble of blood drizzling down her neck. The man laughed, picked up Pan, and tossed her in the shadow of Chi-Chi.

To be continued….


	5. The Capsule Corps. involvement

Gohan had just gotten to Capsule Corps

Gohan had just gotten to Capsule Corps. Bulma was outside working on the gravity machine on the great big grass coveed lawn. The sun was still shining brightly. "Why hello there G-g-g-g-ohan. What's up with your hair?" "Oh nothing. Did a weird man come by here earlier?" "Well, yes actually. Vegeta got really tensed up. He was actually scared. He said

'impossible, no, it can't be!' like 50 million times! Then he ran in here and starred training at about 200 times earths gravity! I was scared. Then I heard an explosion and for the last five hours I have been fixing it." "Well knock on wood! Look who it is!" "M-m-m-m-y gosh! Y-y-y-y-y-ou have a powerlevel of at least a billion. Is kakarot that strong?" "Probably." Just then Mrs. Briefs came out. "Oh hello Gohan! How are you! I love your hair! You must come in for some milk and cookies! Oh hurry up now!" So she brought Gohan in. "Now where did I pu" "Mrs Briefs, I'm kinda in a hurry" "Oh nonsense! You have never said no to cookies before! OH by the way, I have a note for you from some man that came by earlier. How he knew you would be here we may never know…." Gohan opened the note. It read:

You have made it to this new destination 

Next you must go where you started, 

Not the second, but the first, 

Now I must end this silly little verse

Before he did anything else, Gohan made it clear to Mrs. Briefs that he didn't have time for milk and cookies. He flew off to the spot of Videl's disappearance. Nothing was there. Now the sky was starting to grow dark. It was a deep shade of purple. And slowly it was turning a brilliant shade of navy blue. Gohan looked at his watch. He only had at least 3 hours left. He figured that the only thing he could do was stop following the clues and find the fighter. Follow the power. So he flew slowly, trying to compress the power of his level 3 super saiyan power. The best he could do was compress it to about 600,000. as he flew he tried not to think of what the man could have done to Videl and Ickurus. He didn't want to, but he couldn't help it. A tear rolled down his cheek as he flew off through the night. He could tell he was getting closer. It was completely black outside now, with each star shining as bright as the one before it. He could tell he was only a little way away.

To be continued…..


	6. The mystery revealed

As Gohan flew

As Gohan flew, he could sense another power level. His fathers. But he could tell that he wasn't super, so he was worried. He saw a clearing ahead. He saw a short, old man sitting by a blazing fire. The clearing was small, about fifty feet wide all around. His father, mother, Videl and Pan were all there. He had them all cage up like animals, and they were all unconscious. He felt a strong surge of anger. He had imagined that. He looked over away from that site and saw Ickurus tied up to a large oak tree. He was ticked. Not only was it bad that he had Videl and Ickurus, but he took his parents, and his daughter. He wouldn't put up with it. He flew down and pushed the old man and said, "Why don't you take your cloak off and fight like a man?" "Never" So, being Gohan, he went over and ripped off the mans cloak. He was a old man, but he had pumps all around him pumping stuff into his body.

Gohan shot a small energy beam at one and blew it up. "Shit!" yelled the old man. Gohan destroyed another one. He immediately felt a power level difference. The old man had a powerlevel of 6. It was all a trick! Gohan destroyed the rest of them and gave the old man a good punch in the gut. He fell down to the ground and appeared to be melting away. Gohan lifted the cloak and Yamcha's cat, Puar fell out. "What!" he thought. He powered down to a regular person and slapped Puar around a little bit. She opened her eyes and looked at Gohan. "My master will get you for this! He will kill you!" "Who is your master!" yelled Gohan. "Yam-showin" "Where is he" "He is at your fathers house! He will destroy you all!" Gohan threw Puar into his cloak and tied him up tight so he couldn't shape shift.

He flew over to his fathers house, but he didn't sense an unusual powerlevel there. He walked in and saw a man with a ruby encrusted turban on his head. He was floating on a magic carpet. He was colored like an Indian. He had a few winkels and was dressed in white. Gohan used his good judgment and blew up the turban. The man looked up, scared. "I suppose you would like to know how I did it! Well, here is your answer. I am a master at mind control. I wrote all the letters, so of course I saw you grow up. I knew you were smart, but I didn't think you were that smart. I took over Puar's mind and gave him some potions I invented. They can make you faster, stronger, and make it seem like you have a stronger powerlevel. I knew Puar could shapeshift, so I made him turn into a old man, and I gave him the potions through a pump.

When he fights, he just dodges stuff, and when he has a chance, he injects a potion in you to know you out, until you drink the antidote. All of your friends have been injected with that potion. I only have enough antidote for one person, and if you promise not to kill me, I will give it to you." He held it in his hand. Gohan was to was for him. He grabbed the antidote before the man knew what happened. Gohan was merciless. He took the man, and snapped his neck, crushed his spine, and ripped out his heart. He was mad. He watched the heart pump it's last pumps, then he crushed it. He put it back in the body, then flew over the lake and dropped it in. Then he flew to the clearing in the woods. He couldn't choose who to use it on, so he took some water from the nearby spring, and poured the antidote in with it in a cup, and gave some to everybody. It worked. Puar got up and said, "What happened?" "Long story" replied Gohan. Right when Goku woke up, he said, "I'm hungry, when we eatin!"

The End.

This was my first story, so I hope you liked it!


End file.
